


奇葩说（一）

by NYJJohnny



Category: all彭磊/all张伟
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYJJohnny/pseuds/NYJJohnny
Summary: 「奇葩说（一）」all彭磊/all张伟文案：现实向一共四章、彭磊和张伟每期奇葩说结束写一章。内容现实向、走向要看下几期的内容。宗旨还是为了写h😅奇葩说第6季第5期。20191114.彭磊.
Relationships: all彭磊/all张伟 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	奇葩说（一）

start.  
李诞在乐夏的时候就看上了彭磊。  
想着法儿的想要到彭磊的微信、都已失败告终。

资本的力量是彭磊这种不食人间烟火的艺术家触碰不到的。  
他没有资本的朋友、有的话他也是被资本骗的那个。

尽管彭磊在乐夏里强烈地说不会去那个跟人吵架的节目、也只能是嘴上说说吧。

被人摆弄才是彭磊的本质。  
看沈黎晖就知道了。  
他是彭磊这辈子最大的资本。

于是、彭磊还是去了奇葩说。

拉黑梗、真相梗、被玩儿的不亦乐乎。  
马东调侃彭磊也是一套一套的。  
马东知道、彭磊这种艺术家除了对艺术、其它就只有妥协。  
在马东这种人精面前、彭磊穿着衣服和没穿衣服没什么两样。

李诞坐在彭磊边儿上、看出了彭磊的紧张和手足无措。  
上场就给彭磊捏了捏肩、在他拿画纸的时候还帮忙按着之类的。

彭磊全然接受了这个比自己小了十三岁男生的善意。  
或者说、彭磊身边围绕着很多这样的善意。  
也许他知道、也许他不知道。

2019年的夏天、给彭磊的生活里带来了更多的善意。  
而且似乎还都是来自比他小很多岁的男生。

这个也没办法、只能说彭磊长得太嫩、不说的话全然看不出这是个已经过了四十岁的男人。

彭磊进场的时候又出现了松鼠手、内是他不知所措时的下意识动作。  
机械的和导师们握手、看着全场都不熟悉的人。也没有乐队成员在他身边至少能利用身高优势搭个肩膀或者看成员一眼、还能求个心里踏实。

可惜、谁都不在。  
今天只有彭磊一个人面对。面对他无所适从的场合。  
彭磊又下意识的低头、说话也不去看任何人的眼睛。

李诞全都看在眼里。

李诞还是加了彭磊的微信、还举了个超大的二维码、然后现场被彭磊拉黑了。  
李诞爽了。  
当然这只是个节目的梗、那也不是李诞的二维码。  
只是、中午俩人一块儿吃卤煮的时候、李诞问没问彭磊微信就没人知道了。

节目上李诞又邀彭磊去吐槽大会、彭磊继续彭言彭语的说没看过那节目。  
可他、还是会去的吧。并非自愿的自愿。

这就是资本。

不管对方比你小多少岁、人家是老板、人家有资本。

选手辩论、彭磊只能硬着头皮上、前面还行、听了两句、后面根本没怎么听、也没说几句话、唯一的贡献就是内三张画儿。  
送给人家辩手的时候话都说不利落、结巴的样子、还站起来亲自给人家送去。  
人家辩手没准儿回家就当垃圾扔了也说不定、谁知道这是一幅画儿能卖十几万的画家画的呢。

李诞心说、怎么才能用资本弄来他一张画儿呢？

李诞很照顾彭磊了、彭磊拿出手机时故意说：

“张绍刚算什么名人？！”

大家都乐了、彭磊知道李诞这是善意的为他化解紧张呢、也没太解释什么、怎么可能有张绍刚、对吧。

说到朋友圈自拍、彭磊就说：

“但是李诞发自拍还是有点儿…”

脸上露出类似于苦笑实则为贱兮兮的笑、然后立刻捂住心脏、李诞当众调侃说：

“你是心动啊还是什么、怎么这动作”

又给彭磊弄不好意思了。脑袋跟个坏了的拨浪鼓似的。

大概是发型师给吹的头发太顺了、彭磊一个劲儿的胡噜自个儿的头毛、也顺带着缓解无所适从的紧张感。  
全场的灯光、打在彭磊的头发上、亮出了光、比p的还真。  
李诞坐在彭磊边儿上、怀疑彭磊真的有染头发么？经常染头发的人发质不可能这么好的吧。

摸上去会是什么手感？  
伸手即可触及的距离、李诞最终也没如愿。  
几次假装放松的张开手臂还是在彭磊转过头的一瞬间弯曲够向了自己都露了头皮的板儿寸。  
得、至少都能反光。

李诞是什么人？  
二流子学校出来的没背景的穷学生。生平最大的爱好就是看书和躺着。  
却空凭一张嘴说动了腾讯高管愣是给他开了一个节目。  
内就是吐槽大会。虽然彭磊没看过。  
随即造就了国内史上的脱口秀帝国。李诞也才刚过了三十岁。

说他是人才么？是资本么？

人心都有杆秤。

或许过去不是、但现在一定是。

李诞想得什么、以彭磊这种只对于自己关心的事物专注的脾性是看不出来的。

该用天差地别来形容他们吗？

他们都是各自领域金字塔的塔尖、只不过李诞从事的领域刚好是和交流表达重合了而已。

所以彭磊说：

“我们做音乐这么开心、干嘛要用说话赚钱”

张伟说：

“那是你不知道、靠说话是真挣钱啊！”

张伟、李诞爱惜的另一个人。

当初张伟上吐槽大会、李诞为了写稿子可是狂刷b站视频、疯狂程度不亚于刚入坑的dm48。

李诞也是不吝惜自己能把死人说活了的专长、张伟演唱会、顶着一脑袋粉毛儿就去了。  
坐在现场中间的过道旁边、被张伟的粉丝认出来还拍了好多照片儿。  
第一次体会到了被追星是什么感受。  
还连累了池子以至于演唱会听了一半儿俩人就撤了。  
您内一脑袋粉毛儿不被认出来才怪呢。

后来脱口秀大会、因为某A货老板没去、张伟临时被李诞叫去撑场子。  
张伟推了几个通告去了、现场一边儿摇头一边儿听李诞点名道姓的骂A货老板。  
到了这么铁的交情、李诞也是爽的不要不要的。

这是资本的力量吗？这是个人的魅力吗？  
李诞知道、张伟也跟明镜儿似的。

只是、除了说话、张伟的本职还是音乐人。  
恰巧、彭磊也是。

画画、做动画、拍电影、彭磊技不压身。  
可归根结底还是最爱音乐。  
彭磊被熟知的身份、第一位的永远是新裤子乐队主唱。

曾经的张伟、现在的彭磊。  
都是能令李诞欢喜的人。

可人俩虽然都是因为说话、因为思想吸引的李诞。  
末了、这也不是人家的主业。

张伟作为娱乐圈的白骨精、谁见了谁喜欢。  
内嘴跟抹了蜜的冲锋枪似的、突突得你就是想一直听他说下去、怎么听怎么开心、怎么听怎么高兴、嘴都合不拢。

彭磊作为晚期练习生、也是人见人爱、花见花开、虽说偶尔也有车见车爆胎的时候。  
只是彭磊一身才华、早就掩盖住了他性格上的缺憾、更何况彭磊性格的本质也是招人喜欢的。

奇葩说彭磊是被逼无奈去的、吐槽大会或许也可以利用资本让他来、那以后呢？

再看张伟和彭磊、音乐人的心心相惜。  
从乐夏张伟对于彭磊的崇敬和敬佩、彭磊对于张伟的喜好和认可。  
新歌儿也紧锣密鼓地进行着、哪怕俩人根本不是一档期的、忙得连回家的时间都没有。  
新歌儿还是顺利的录完了。

可李诞呢？李诞怎么办？

李诞胡噜着自己没几根儿毛儿的脑袋、录完了奇葩说第6季第5期。

tbc.


End file.
